Receving A Letter
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Nothing is ever when you love Neal Caffery, but even Neal knows, it's all about the simple things in life. SLASH! Peter/Neal


Author: Angelshinigami

Title: The Simple Things in Life: Receiving a letter

Pairing: Peter/Neal, Peter/El

Warnings: Mild Slash, fluff

Summary: Nothing is ever when you love Neal Caffrey, but even Neal knows, it's all about the simple things in life.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They belong to who they belong to, I am just borrowing them!

Chapter 1

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Everyone has those days. That day when your coffee lid just isn't on tight enough because the coffee girl had been to busy flirting with her boss to pay attention and that first sip ends up burning you chest and soaking your shirt rather than moistening your tongue and giving you that extra 'kick' to get though the day. That day when a simple smash and grab turns into a blood bath with a four hundred thousand dollar painting smeared with an uncomplimentary shade of rust and a six inch slash through the middle due to the knife currently embedded in the guy defending himself with said painting…The kind of day where paperwork never ends because two junior agents are out with the flu and another went into labor in the middle of a very sensitive stake out. No one had known she was pregnant, least of all her.

Peter Burke was having that kind of day…all of those days…on the same day.

By the time he arrived home late in the evening, all he wanted to do was throw himself on his couch and drink a really cheap beer. Nothing gourmet or fancy, just simple….plain…but he was to tired and lazy to move more than his arm to reach far enough to brush the remote with his finger tips.

Upon retrieving the remote, a moment of vague confusion swept though him as he stared at the plain white envelope taped over the power button. The was a very nice envelope and yes, it was for him due to it having his name and address scrolled across the dead middle of the rectangle. It had no return address, and it wasn't Elizabeth's hand writing. Thirteen years of marriage told him that.

Peter sat up, curious despite wanting to do nothing but turn on the t.v. and find a ball game he could tune out and fall asleep to. He pulled the tape off of the remote and folded it over the top of the letter so he wouldn't rip the rather nice stationary by pulling it off, His agent instincts telling him that any note without a return address placed perfectly to be the first thing you'll notice within moments of coming home was either a sexy game, or bad.

He would've been more worried if he couldn't hear his lovely wife snoring from their upstairs bedroom clear as day. …For such a tiny woman she certainly could shake the windows at night, then deny it in the morning.

With a smile and a laugh, Peter flipped the envelope over and opened the unsealed flap, to pull out a small tri-folded slip of vellum and immediately closed his eyes at the smell of cinnamon and paint thinner. It was a familiar smell that brought to mind Italy six months ago and the beautiful wine tour he'd played the most erotic game of smoke and mirrors with the most intriguing man he'd ever had the pleasure of competing with Interpol to apprehend.

Sadly, his trail had gone cold at the last stop on the tour. Peter had been close enough to smell him. He knew it! But instead of capturing his exceptional playmate, all he got was a whiff of spice and a painting of himself from behind, naked, leaning against the balcony railing of his hotel room in Naples.

Upon returning home, El had found his strange souvenir hilarious and had immediately had it framed and hung in their room. She said the brush strokes were exquisite and the paint had harmony that resonated. Peter was pretty sure she just liked to laugh at him when he saw the framed art and blushed from his ears to his nose.

After breathing deep once more, Peter unfolded the paper and read the beautifully swirled and looped letters.

_**Agent Burke~ **_

_**My heart beats for you in Marseille.**_

_**I shall be waiting. **_

_**Give our girls my love. **_

_**NC**_

Peter read the letter twice. Turned it over to glance at the back, then flipped it again and read it once more. The words stayed the same.

A smile curled his lips and he looked over at the stairs, he could still hear El sleeping soundly and after he read the letter once more, he folded it again and slid it back into the simple envelope. He gazed at his name on the front of the small rectangle and his smile grew as he brought it closer so he could breathe in the smell of his dreams.

In an electronic world, where everything was fast paced and instant, it was a perfect spot of old world class that was pure Neal Caffrey to write a small love note to the object of his taunting affection.

Peter pressed the note to his lips in a reverent kiss, then took it with him as he went upstairs to get ready for bed. There was time enough to sleep next to his amazing wife and have breakfast with her before booking a plane ticket to France and once more losing himself in the adventure and rhythm that was their endless waltz.

Maybe today hadn't been all that bad after all.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It's been a long time since I was inspired enough to write, but after re watching the first season of White Collar, I was inspired to write a few small fics that dealt with the simple things in life and how simple is not always so simple when you are in love with Neal Caffrey.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.

Kat


End file.
